


Fanart:Person of Interest

by fallenbio



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenbio/pseuds/fallenbio





	Fanart:Person of Interest

 

Happy Thanksgiving!!And what you wanna do to that turkey Mr.Reese!

 

Snowing!

 

Rabbit!Finch&Dog!(or wolf?)Reese.

One day,dog Reese found a rabbit--Harold.Always stay in his library.Finch.And he ~~ate~~ caught that rabbit.


End file.
